


I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Some say the worst kind of torture is the physical kind, but Keith knows better.





	I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my owk experiences with anorexia

He pushes the food on his plate around, but doesn't do anything else. He nods along to idle conversation, answers when necessary, and acts just like his normal self. It is late at night, and the team afe having dinner alone together in the kitchens, all of them smiling brightly despite how exhausted they are. Things are going well- except for when honesty rears its ugly head.

"Keith, you gonna eat?" 

Keith looks up at Hunk, and flounders. He stays silent for just a touch too long, and the air settles thickly around them as the silence answers the question. Keith looks down, suddenly ashamed and stutters, but doesn't manage any words.

"Yeah, man, we; like, never see you eat," Lance says, the realization dawning on him. Keith feels tears prick at the backs of his eyes, but he forces them back as he swallows the painfully sharp lump in his throat and stays quiet. It's then that everyone fully grasps the situation, thinking back to every meal they've shared and filling in the blanks, all their attention turning to Keith. He shrinks in on himself further, willing himself to disappear so that he doesn't have to be put on the spot like this, but that isn't how it works, and he simply stays put.  
-  
 Some say the worst kind of torture is the physical kind, but Keith knows better. As he lays on the floor of the Garrison gym, panting for breath while his body aches. Early in the morning, early enough that everyone should be asleep, but that doesn't seem to be the case as the doors slide open and Pidge walks in, plate in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. The kneel down next to him on the ground and set the objects down between them, and stays silent. Keith sits up and sighs.

"I'm not leaving until you're done. I know it's cruel, but it has to be done," She explains, and Keith can't help but break a little as he feels how much she cares.

"You're gonna be here for a while," He says, turning and folding his legs to face her without accidentally knocking the food around. He grabs the fork and begins prodding at the meal.

"I've got time."  
-  
 They say pain is a prison, but Keith is the one locking himself up, so how can he get out? He sits on the kitchen floor, staring into the fridge tiredly, bur not moving. He's been here so many times before, but it feels worse every time. The doors slide open, but he doesn't bother looking. Footsteps approach him, and then Shiro is kneeking beside him. He looks between Keith and the fridge, then pulls an apple off of one of the shelves. He hands it to Keith, who immediatelly takes a bite out of it, a tears falling down his cheek.

"It's okay, you're okay," Shiro comforts, pulling Keith to lean against his chest as the boy sobs and eats the fruit slowly. In between bites, Keith whispers to him.

"Thank you."  
-  
 It's one of those nights again, one of those nights where he finds himself shirtless in front of the mirror, the terrifying reality of his body on full display. He runs his fingers over his protruding ribs, stares into his own eyes, rimmed with dark circles and almost devoid of life. He eyes himself up and down, and hates what he sees, but forces himself to keep looking, a punishment in and of itself. His stomach cries for sustenance, but he denies it as he steps onto the scale. He looks at the number and winces, never satisfied with himself. He's about to get off the scale and get ready to leave when the door opens. Hunk walks in and stops dead in his tracks.

"Keith," He exhales, and Keith stiffens. He feels vulnerable, half-naked and unguarded.

"There's just so much of me," Keith whispers, tears threatening to spill from his eyes when Hunk walks over and wraps his arms around him.

"There's not enough of you."  
-  
 It's late at night, and he lays wrapped up in a blanket, a pair of arms wrapped around him. They're both awake, holding each other close as Keith shivers, the cold seeping into his very bones. Lance's breath blows on the top of his head, heating up that one spot and he wants nothing more than for that heat to envelop him entirely. Lance holds him tighter, and keith buries his face further into his chest. Keith holds onto Lance for dear life, feeling as if he would shatter if he let go.

"Please don't leave us," Lance pleads into the top of Keith's head, laying a gentle kiss onto his hair. Keith kisses his chest gently.

"I won't."  
-  
 It's late at night, and they are having dinner alone together in the kitchens. Keith pushes the food on his plate around, but doesn't move to eat any of it. He nods along to conversation and answers when necessary, then he takes a bite.


End file.
